My brother, Dante
by DMCDantelover02
Summary: A little brotherly love from Dante and Vergil :) What happens when thunder storms occur? Vergil has to comfort his dear little brother :( This isn't yaoi, like I said. It's just cute brotherly love:) I was tired and made this...Sorry if it's not well written :P I own no characters in this story. Reviews are very welcome! Enjoy!


My brother, Dante

Vergil ~POV~

_Age 10 childhood_

I stared at him, my little brother Dante. He sat on his bed weeping like a helpless child. The rain poured on our window and thunder cracked in the sky. He began shivering. I sighed. I took off my blue sweater and placed it around him. He stared at me. Tears still flowing like a waterfall. Dante was afraid of this kind of weather, kind of surprising... He talked with a big mouth, he was cocky and seemed pretty brave but this one thing was his weakness. Our mother and father left for a trip, we seemed old enough to take care of ourselves for a week. Besides we were nephilim. We were half demon and half angel... Dante sneezed. He wiped his nose with the sleeve.

"Dante, use a tissue not the sleeve of my sweater..." I hit him lightly on the head. "V-Verge. When is it going to stop?" he asked. "How should I know, it's just a little rain calm down and grow up." "B-but..." he stared at the window. The branches of trees were hitting the glass. It was a pretty bad night... I sat down beside him. He stopped crying and turned to me. "Verge..." Dante whispered quietly. "Aren't you afraid of this kind of weather?" "Why would I be? It's just water." I sighed and stood up. "I'll be back Dante, I'm just going to go get a snack..." "What kind?" he asked with a small smile. "Pizza?" "No, some hot chocolate." it was freezing in our bedroom. Dante had my only sweater that wasn't dirty yet. But as a big brother I had to do things like this. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door slightly. Thunderous sounds of lightning occurred. Dante shrieked and jumped to me. He held me tight. "What are you doing?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

He sniffled and looked at me. "I'm sorry it's just..." his grip tightened as the lightning continued crashing on our window. It seemed like it was about to break. "Like I said Dante, calm down. We're safe in here." I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. "Dante let go!" I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him. He fell to the ground. "Ow..." he rubbed the back of his head. He looked at me with a fierce gaze. "That's not how you're supposed to treat me!" "Well you wouldn't let go!" our voices started becoming louder and louder...and louder. "Why do you always have to be the worst brother ever!" he growled. "Well you're always so piss annoying!" we stared at each other for a while. Dante didn't answer. Well...Looks like I hurt him again, what a child. I sighed and walked towards him. "I'm sorry Dante." he hugged me again. "I love you Verge! You're the best brother I ever had..." he nuzzled his face on my neck. "Thought you said I was the worst." I responded with a chuckle. "I was just really angry..." I couldn't really blame Dante for being like this. Our mother put me in charge so I was supposed to take care of him..."You're such a child Dante." I hugged him back.

...

Age 20 adulthood

I awoke with a light yawn. I turned to my side. The sun was shining brightly through my window. I got up and stared through the window. I could see Dante hitting on girls and getting into small fights with men. I still can't believe I'm related to him... I hated Dante, he was annoying...He never changed. I groaned and walked downstairs. I sat on the couch and grabbed a book that I left on the table. As I opened the book I heard my door burst open. It was Dante...Fuck me...

"Hey Verge!" he smiled brightly. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Can I borrow your house for today?"

"Why?"

"Oh you know same old same old."

"You mean girls." "Exactly." I shut my book and looked at him

"No more Dante, go take them to your hotel or something."

"What? Come one Verge!" "No Dante." I pushed him out and locked the door. He knocked on the door.

"Verrrgggeeee!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my book again.

I was able to get 1 hour of silence until I checked the weather. There was going to be a storm. "Tch, Dante should be able to handle himself now." I yawned and lyed down. I stared at a photo across the room. It was me and Dante. We were fighting over who gets to use a real sword first. I chuckled. I could hear the light sounds of thunder. "Hm, it's starting already?" I shut the curtains and windows. "Hopefully Dante doesn't cause any trouble." I rubbed my head and headed upstairs for a shower. After 5 minutes I got out and sat on my bed. I stared at the phone. Usually Dante would call for me to pick him up..."That's odd...He hasn't called or anything.." I rubbed my chin and looked through the window. It was a heavy storm. "Shit, Dante could be out there...But he's old enough.." I shook my head and began dressing up. Everything was quiet until the phone finally rang.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"V-Verge..." Dantes voice was low and quiet. "What is it?" I asked. "C-Can you come get me?.." he asked. "Alright..How long do I take?" I ask. Usually he'd tell me to take my time. "Come get me as fast as possible..."

"Really? Alright than.." Dante must've not gotten to do it with any of the woman he met today. "Please...Hurry.." than he hung up. What's wrong with Dante? He's not acting as his usual self... I grabbed my blue jacket and headed out. The wind was strong and it was foggy. It was pouring hard. I looked around. "Shit...Dante didn't tell me where to get him...Oh well..But.." he asked for me to get to him quickly. "Dante!" I began yelling out his name. Iran through the town. No one was outside. All the shops and bars were closed. "Where is he.." my pace began going faster. I was practically running and yelling out his name over and over.

Finally I found him in an alleyway sitting, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on one knee. I stared at him...My little brother Dante...He was weeping like a helpless child.. I walked towards him and placed my jacket around him. He looked up at me. Tears were going down like tiny waterfalls. "Dante wh-" he quickly hugged me, I fell back. "Dante..." his grip tightened. "V-Verge.." his voice was quiet. "Were you scared?" I scoffed. He nodded and looked at me. "I thought you were this.." I chuckled. He didn't respond, all he did was move closer to me. I picked him up. "You're still really light Dante." "Shut up and bring me home..." I could feel him flinch every time we heard thunder. We finally arrived back home. We were both soaking wet. I brang him into our bedroom...We still lived in the same house we grew up in... He sat the same spot he did when we were ten...When a similar storm occurred...

I sat beside him "Come on Dante..."he looked at me with troubled eyes. "Calm down." I grabbed a towel and threw it on his head. "I'll be back Dante..." "Where are you going?" he quickly asked standing up. "I'm just going to get us some coffee." I grabbed the door knob as thunder cracked on our window. Dante nearly screamed. He hugged me from the back..I remember this...

_~Flash back~_

_He sniffled and looked at me. "I'm sorry it's just..." his grip tightened as the lightning continued crashing on our window. It seemed like it was about to break. "Like I said Dante, calm down. We're safe in here." I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. "Dante let go!" I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him. He fell to the ground. "Ow..." he rubbed the back of his head. He looked at me with a fierce gaze. "That's not how you're supposed to treat me!" "Well you wouldn't let go!" our voices started becoming louder and louder...and louder. "Why do you always have to be the worst brother ever!" he growled. "Well you're always so piss annoying!" we stared at each other for a while. Dante didn't answer. Well...Looks like I hurt him again, what a child. I sighed and walked towards him. "I'm sorry Dante." he hugged me again. "I love you Verge! You're the best brother I ever had..." he nuzzled his face on my neck. "Thought you said I was the worst." I responded with a chuckle. "I was just really angry..." I couldn't really blame Dante for being like this. Our mother put me in charge so I was supposed to take care of him..."You're such a child Dante." I hugged him back._

"Dante..." he loosened his grip. It seems like he remembers as well. I turned around and hugged him. "You really are...Such a child Dante..." We stood there like the two brothers who loved each other dearly. He didn't want to let go...And...I didn't want to let go..I didn't want to let go of my little brother...My little brother Dante...


End file.
